Solo cargo tu nombre en mis labios
by DeltaGamma
Summary: De pronto comprendió por qué ese nombre era lo único que conocía en el mundo.


**Solo cargo tu nombre en mis labios**

La casa era espantosa.

Era una cabaña de madera que debía de haber quedado abandonada varios años atrás. Los vidrios de las ventanas estaban rotos, el techo derribado por el clima y el suelo podrido, además, había telarañas cubriendo cada esquina y polvo por doquier. Los pocos muebles eran una silla tumbada y una mesa que, a juzgar por las marcas en el suelo, había sido empujada con fuerza recientemente.

Tosió. El polvo dominaba el ambiente y se metía en sus pulmones; podía ver las motas flotando en el aire, iluminadas por la luz del atardecer que se infiltraba por las ventanas. Cuando intentó levantarse una punzada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo, lastimando su cabeza. Le ardía la cintura y la visión se le nubló por unos segundos.

Con un gruñido y bastante esfuerzo logró ponerse en pie.

Retrocedió con un sobresalto al ver un cuerpo en el suelo, a su espalda. No era la imagen del cuerpo en sí lo que le asustó, sino el hecho de que el mismo se encontraba cubierto en sangre. Una inspección más detallada le demostró que esta provenía de una herida en el cuello del sujeto, cuya expresión era una mueca de helada sorpresa con los ojos muertos bien abiertos fijos en el techo y los labios secos separados en asombro.

Al comprender que un muerto no iba a hacerle daño, buscó el arma homicida o pista alguna que revelara lo que había sucedido. La encontró a sus pies: un cuchillo ensangrentado. Había huellas en el puño, y cuando abrió su mano descubrió que estaba manchada con la misma sangre que decoraba el objeto.

Su respiración volvió a agitarse.

No recordaba su nombre, pero de algún modo sabía lo que era un crimen. Sin embargo, no se creía capaz de hacer algo como aquello. La idea le espantaba, y eso debía ser prueba suficiente de su inocencia. ¿Verdad? Pero, ¿cómo sabía la clase de persona que era en realidad? Ni siquiera sabía _quién_ era.

«Tiene que haber una explicación razonable», se dijo con pánico. «Tal vez fue defensa propia, o tal vez solo toqué el cuchillo manchado y por eso hay sangre en mi mano…»

Pero suponer no serviría de nada y los hechos eran que él estaba ahí junto a un cadáver con un cuchillo bañado en sangre.

Sería peligroso quedarse allí, de eso estaba seguro.

Justo cuando pensaba esto e iniciaba la marcha hacia la puerta caída, un auto se aproximó hasta estacionar en el frente de la casa. Al verlo, se apresuró a esconderse tras las maderas. Con cuidado se asomó a mirar. Lo primero que pensó fue que aquel era un coche excelente y que le encantaría poder manejarlo. La pintura negra relucía tentadoramente bajo los rayos del sol, invitando a quien lo viera a dar un paseo salvaje. Lo segundo que pensó fue que era extraño sentirse así por el coche de un desconocido.

Dicho desconocido abrió la puerta y, al verlo, descubrió que no era un desconocido en absoluto. O, más bien, lo era, solo que él sabía que lo conocía pero no lo recordaba. Debía ser la sensación más desconcertante que había experimentado en su vida; aunque, a decir verdad, tampoco recordaba su vida así que no tenía forma de corroborarlo.

Dubitativo, pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo que podía confiar en el hombre, abandonó su escondite para poder verlo mejor. Cuando se expuso por completo y el otro lo vio, aquellos ojos revelaron un alivio inmenso. Admiró el aspecto del sujeto en un esfuerzo por recordarlo: era alto y tenía unas facciones dulces contraídas en preocupación, el cabello era oscuro, largo, y los hombros anchos. El hombre suspiró con calma y avanzó hacia él con paso veloz. No se sintió amenazado por esto, al contrario, quería tenerlo a su lado. Deseaba tocarlo, por algún motivo. Y mientras más se acercaba más hermoso era.

Entonces, al ver aquellos ojos tan cerca, un nombre acudió a su mente.

_Sam_.

Supo al instante que ese no era su propio nombre, sino que pertenecía a aquel que lo miraba como si acabara de recuperar el tesoro más preciado del mundo. Su corazón latió con fuerza, dando respingos curiosos cuando lo tuvo en frente y el hombre extendió los brazos para rodearlo en un fuerte abrazo. Cálido. Amable. Protector. Era como estar en el lugar al que pertenecía.

—Sam —dijo en voz alta, temiendo estar equivocado.

El hombre, Sam, tembló en sus brazos por un segundo y aspiró con fuerza por la nariz. No se mostró confundido por el nombre, ni alterado, por lo que tenía que ser él. _Su_ Sam. Era tan natural sentirse posesivo por ese nombre que tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante el placer, aplacado por el hecho de que a pesar de no saber quién era, no saber qué sucedía ni cómo había llegado allí —era, básicamente, su primer día en el mundo—, tenía a Sam a su lado. De algún modo eso arreglaba todo. No tenía de qué preocuparse porque iban a solucionarlo, juntos.

—Cielos, Dean. Me alegra tanto que estés bien —murmuró Sam contra su oído.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la piel al sentir su aliento. Dean. ¿Acaso ese era su nombre? Tenía que serlo, o Sam no lo habría utilizado. Se separaron y Sam lo miró fijamente a los ojos, demostrando incertidumbre.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Pudiste vencer al vampiro?

¿Vampiro? A su mente acudió la imagen de un hombre con capa negra y colmillos filosos, seguido por la imagen de una mujer con bucles enseñando una larga hilera de dientes afilados. No sabía de dónde había surgido aquello, pero tenía tan poco sentido como lo que Sam decía. ¿Qué era un vampiro?

—¿Qué? —preguntó con torpeza—. ¿A qué te refieres con "vampiro"?

El entrecejo de Sam se frunció enternecedoramente.

—El vampiro, Dean… el que viniste a cazar.

La palabra causó un efecto extraño en su cabeza, como si hubiera un muro al que algo golpeaba con desesperación pero no lograba derribarlo sin importar cuánto lo intentara. Sabía lo que era cazar, sabía que los depredadores cazaban presas para alimentarse o entretenerse. ¿Era él un depredador? Se sentía como uno. Se sentía fuerte, ágil, capaz de atrapar a cualquier presa, en especial con Sam a su lado, sin embargo, no se sentía capaz de matar.

Pero ese era el objetivo de cazar, entonces eso significaba que…

—Adentro —señaló, aparentando seguridad.

Esperaba estar en lo correcto. No podría soportar decepcionar a Sam, o que Sam lo creyera un asesino. Ser un cazador y ser un asesino tenían que significar algo distinto.

Sam avanzó hasta la casa, desapareció dentro y regresó al poco rato con una expresión tensa. Dean, si es que en verdad era así como se llamaba, se mantuvo inmóvil en el lugar, temiendo lo peor, pero cuando Sam regresó a su lado todo lo que dijo fue:

—¿Y dónde está la mujer?

—¿Qué mujer?

—Vamos, Dean, no es momento para esto.

Dean parpadeó varias veces, esperando que la explicación acudiera a su mente. No lo hizo. Así que miró a Sam, esperando que fuera él quien tuviese la respuesta.

—¿Dean? ¿Estás bien?

Comprendió entonces que tenía solo dos alternativas: fingir que nada había cambiado a pesar de que no tenía idea de qué era ese "nada", un plan que sin duda fracasaría pronto, o ser sincero y permitir que Sam lo ayudara. Sin duda, conocer el problema le facilitaría las cosas a Sam.

—Me llamas Dean, eso significa… ¿qué ese es mi nombre?

Sam tardó en comprender. Fue visible en su rostro el modo en que su cerebro procesó las palabras. Era demasiado expresivo, y eso lo volvía más atractivo.

—Claro que es tu nombre —dijo con una risa nerviosa, esperando que fuera una broma. Borró el gesto al comprender que Dean iba en serio—. Estás… espera, ¿de verdad no lo sabes? Dean, ¿qué es lo que recuerdas?

—Solo que desperté ahí adentro y que había un tipo muerto a mi lado.

Sam se lamió los labios y fue imposible no seguir el movimiento de su lengua sobre la piel. Se removió en el lugar, intranquilo.

—Entonces… ¿sabes quién soy?

—Claro que sí —respondió con sencillez. No era verdad del todo, pero no hacia falta recordar a Sam para saber quién era: todo su ser se sentía a gusto con él, su instinto exclamaba que lo siguiera y lo cuidara, y esa era toda la información que necesitaba—. Eres Sam.

El cuerpo de Sam se relajó, como si eso fuera lo que más le importaba, y asintió con un gesto compasivo.

—De acuerdo. Regresemos al bunker y… tratemos de solucionar esto. Podemos ver qué tan mal está tu memoria en el camino.

Sacó las llaves del bolsillo y las sostuvo en la palma de la mano. Dean aguardó sin entender lo que hacía. Cuando la expresión de Sam se agravó, lamentó no haber captado el mensaje oculto en la acción. No era su culpa: no entendía lo que Sam quería. Este apartó la mano, asintiendo una vez más para sí, y se encaminó al auto. Por su parte, Dean trotó hasta la puerta del copiloto, ansioso por subir a ese asombroso coche. Una vez adentro acarició el salpicadero con ambas manos, embelesado.

—Wow. Amigo, tu carro es una belleza —dijo con admiración.

No supo interpretar el gesto de Sam, por lo que prefirió ignorarlo. El motor rugió al arrancar y fue el ronroneo más delicioso que una máquina podía emitir.

—No te preocupes —murmuró Sam con una voz suave, melancólica pero dulce—, vamos a curarte.

Dean lo miró y él sonrió. El sol le daba de perfil y era imposible definir el color de sus ojos ante la luz; Dean siguió mirándolo incluso cuando avanzaron varios metros por la carretera. Otra vez volvía a pensar que era un hombre atractivo. Disfrutó el exquisito dolor en su pecho que significaba un palpitar irregular del corazón.

Supo entonces por qué conocía a Sam sin recordarlo, por qué su nombre era toda la certeza que había en su mente.

Lo amaba.

Y por el momento eso era todo lo que le bastaba saber en el mundo.


End file.
